Gustaff
CEO Gustaff was the Human Chief Executive Officer of Vanguard Private Security, a mercenary firm that employed agents for personal protection and private military services. Gustaff was noted to be a mysterious man who did not let very many people into his life due to the threat of privacy breach. He was always vigilant and one step ahead of the game. Anything that anybody thought up, he had already accounted for it. He was active with the company at least up until 3239. Biography Not much is known about Guastaff's life as it was something that he made sure that he would hide. As a young man, he told varying stories about his origins. Some times he explained that he was born in a log cabin outside of Stuggart on Earth, other times he said that he was born to an heiress on Caldovian Prime in a lavish mansion. For most people, he did this sometimes even multiple times when they met. This was not because Gustaff was a liar. It was because he simply did not want people plodding into his personal business. What was known for sure though is that Gustaff did indeed end up on Earth by the time he was roughly 20 years old through unknown means and had worked for several companies in the years to come, gaining knowledge about finances and the stock market. Eventually, he became a major player in the exchange market, and by the time he was 25, he had amassed himself a fortune though analyzing the ups and downs of the market. Gustaff made his living with electronics suppliers at first, but helping to fund a private security organization was never far from his mind because Gustaff realized what a dangerous place the world was. It is unknown whether his intentions were altruistic or not, but Vanguard Private Security was founded by 3179 with Gustaff being a majority shareholder in the company, which helped cement his position as the absolute ruler of the business. For close to sixty more years, Gustaff served as the head of the venture, moving from one lavish base to another. Eventually, Vanguard moved to its current headquarters over the Buffer Space world of Fremont, where laws were a bit more lax and where he could gain more profit through stock and MercNET. By the 3230s, Gustaff found himself working with a new race if people: the Mobians. Gustaff liked their style. Their bestial nature, to him, meant that he could employ a wide variety of them to accomplish tasks that perhaps Humans did not excel at as much. Gustaff sometimes personally hired dozens of new Mobian agents for Vanguard, notably Samantha Jackson, an agent who eventually went on to become a Lone Wolf, essentially special forces operators for VPS alongside Allen Roan. Gustaff would also be active in 3239 during the time when former Secretary of the General Assembly, Troy Marshall became President of the Unified Earth Government. Gustaff questioned the validity of Marshall's rise to power, claiming that there was something dark and untrustworthy behind the whole thing. As a result, he tasked Roan and Jackson to search after a particular man that Marshall had been set on. Later, he communicated with Vice Admiral Gerome Andsworth in order to get the locations of Jackson and Roan after the pair had gone off the grid so that Captain O'Connor could launch a rescue attempt in Shinjuku. From the coversation, Gustaff was made out to be a possible 'messiah of PMCs'. Personality Closed and calculated would be the best way to describe CEO Gustaff. He was not very open with people around him, and if he was, it was because he trusted them enough with his private life, or because they were to be vanished after such a revelation. He was an accomplished businessman who did not let profits get in the way of his thought processes. However, that wasn't to say that Gustaff didn't care for profit. Quite the contrary; he was always interested in making more profit for Vanguard's advancement in the world. He sought to head one of the best companies in the galaxy, and wasn't willing to cut corners to do so. Gustaff seemed to know just about anything about anyone, even from someone he just met. It was believed that the instant someone started talking to him, AIs were digging up anything on them from personal details to credit records to ensure that the venture that would be persued would be good business. He did not do business with anybody that he believed would not be able to afford it. Unlike many other CEOs, Gustaff liked to personally do business with clients, usually over video conversations, though from time to time, he would invite people to Fremont and discuss things there. He would even pay for the transport. He did not skimp on luxury. Whether or not Gustaff was honest was up for debate, as his face was usually impassive, and throughout the years he had learned how to mask his real emotions from face readers and professional lie-catchers. This meant that a 100% honest conversation with him was not really likely. Trivia *The only person who probably even knows Gustaff's first name is Gustaff himself. *He is commonly referred to as 'CEO Gustaff', even in casual conversation. *He appears to be in a rivalry with another PMC Group, the Warhammers. *His estimated net worth is valued at more than 11 trillion credits. *It is implied that he has had longevity treatments as he appeared to look and act fifty when in actuality he was 80. List of Appearances *Partnership (First Appearance) *Deception Category:Character Category:Human Category:Mercenaries